


Arsonist's Lullaby

by hyenateeth



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Mid-Canon, Morally Ambiguous Character, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: It felt good, burning everything down as she held Chloe’s hand. And maybe tomorrow she would feel bad, maybe tomorrow she would feel regret - but not right now.





	Arsonist's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> Takes place right after Before the Storm episode 1.

“Woah” breathed Chloe, a small, awed whisper, as the fire grew - spreading and spreading and spreading. Rachel didn’t respond, though she shared the sentiment. She didn’t move either. The heat coming off the blazing tree was sweltering and the light burned her eyes - but she didn’t move, didn’t look away.

She had done that. That much was clear in Rachel’s mind. She didn’t know how, but she had done this.

And she didn’t feel anything.

“Okay,” came Chloe’s voice from behind her, panic beginning to break through the awe in her tone. “Okay we should- Rachel we need to go!”

And then Chloe was grabbing her her hand and dragging her away, and for a moment Rachel kept her eyes fixed on the fire - still spreading, as bright as the sun. Then she turned, and hand in hand with Chloe, she ran.

They didn’t stop running until they were far away, out of the park - back to the junkyard where earlier they had fought and Chloe had told her- Well. That. In the distance the orange and red glow was growing, thick smoke blacking out the emerging stars.

Out of breath, Chloe was doubled over next to her, panting as she braced her hands on her knees.

“Holy shit,” she gasped as as she wiped at her forehead, pushing away shaggy sweat damp hair. “Holy shit. What… What was that?”

“That was me.” Answered Rachel, turning her gaze from Chloe back to the fire. “That was me. You saw that, right? I did that. Holy shit Chloe I did that.”

“Are you sure? I mean- fuck.” Chloe shook her head in confusion, rubbing her temples. “This is heavy, Rachel.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Rachel. “Heavy.”

Silence fell as they stood side by side, watching the smoke rise - except not silence. Not really. The night was alive - the fire burned, sirens were blaring, the wind howled.

Rachel - she should be feeling… Something. Guilt or sadness or something, but she felt none of that. She had just caused so much destruction, and she didn’t care.

She felt a little proud, maybe.

Slowly, she slipped her hands back into Chloe’s.

“It’s beautiful,” Chloe said after a while, squeezing Rachel’s hand. “In a weird, destructive way.”

Rachel turned to look at Chloe.

“Yeah,” she said. “It is.”

She should feel bad, but Chloe still had a look of wonder on her face. It felt good, burning everything down as she held Chloe’s hand. And maybe tomorrow she would feel bad, maybe tomorrow she would feel regret - but not right now.

“Chloe Price,” she said. “Do you still want to run away with me?”

She didn’t know what she would do if Chloe said no.

“Are you kidding me?” laughed Chloe as she turned to lock eyes with Rachel. “Of course. We’ll be like… arsonists on the lam. Bonnie and Clyde but with matches and gasoline. It’ll be awesome.”

Rachel laughed, and then, not thinking, leaned in, and so did Chloe, perfectly synchronized.

And they kissed as Arcadia Bay burned. 

 


End file.
